


The Kitten

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. After viewing a kitten, Batgirl tries to protect it from Mortimer Gloom.





	The Kitten

I don't own BATB characters.

 

Batgirl frowned and searched for villains to defeat. Her eyes settled on the empty streets of Gotham City. *Anything to view. Even a stray kitten.* 

Batgirl's eyes widened after a stray kitten stepped out of one alley. She smiled. ''You're adorable.'' 

The kitten purred. 

Batgirl gasped the minute Mortimer Gloom appeared. *One of Batman's enemies?* She frowned. ''You found your enemy?'' 

Mortimer sobbed and nodded. He saw the kitten. He sobbed again. ''So adorable!'' 

Batgirl kicked Mortimer and knocked him unconscious. *Villains are always distracted.* 

Batgirl walked to the alley and saw many kittens. ''ADORABLE!'' she exclaimed as she smiled. 

 

THE END


End file.
